The Trial Of May
by Captain Bones
Summary: May is put on trial for a violent attack on Drew. She said she was framed. During the trial Misty search for evidence to prove she was innocent. Can Phoenix Wright and Ash prove her innocents? Who is the real attacker? Will the real attacker be found? R&R


The Trial Of May

by Captain Bones

Narrator: While Ash is doing some training in the mountains, everyone else is having a party.

May: I never thought we would have our party in this beautiful mansion.

Dawn: Yeah. Mr. Hanson had this place built a long time ago.

Max: I wonder who the new owner is.

Just then a black man wearing a tuxedo cam to them.

Man: I am. I'm Joey Hanson Zak's grandson.

Dawn: How long did you live here?

Joey: Most of my life. When my grandfather died my mother brought the place after we moved.

Max: So you're saying you came here.

Joey: My grandfather let my mother buy his mansion 5 minutes before he died.

May: How did he die?

Joey: Cancer. My mother died in a car accident. When it crashed she said she tried to avoid running over a child with a lantern.

Dawn: Was it a boy or a girl?

Joey: No one know for sure. But when she lay dead in the car the people in the area looked around and saw no one with a lantern.

May: That's strange.

Joey: When I was 20 I got a job at a auto shop and my dad allowed me to own the place when he moved to Petalburg City.

Max: That's where May and I live!

Joey: Oh. That's a surprise. But my father died 5 months ago by murder.

Dawn: Who killed him?

Joey: A Team Rocket grunt. He plan to take the mansion for his Boss and use it as a hideout or a new base.

May: What ever happened to the grunt?

Joey: He was arrested 2 minutes after he killed my father.

Max: Sorry about that.

Joey: That's alright, at least he is in prison where he belongs.

Just then May's contest rival Harley arrived at the scene.

Harley: Well well well glad you came May.

May: Harley!

Max: Not you again!

Harley: Where are your other friends?

May: Why should I tell you!

Max: Brock is in the kitchen cooking the party food, and Ash is doing extra training in the mountains. Ash couldn't be here.

May: Max!

Harley: Ash couldn't make it? Oh that's too bad.

May: (Mad)What! Why you!

Harley: Don't get upset I finally decided to changed my ways.

Dawn: When do you mean?

Harley: My hatred of May is over.

May: I'm not buying it.

Harley: But it's true. I prove it.

Max: Let's see you try.

Harley's proof was interrupt by May's other contest rival Drew.

Drew: May!

May: (Smiling) Drew!

Drew: Don't let him fool you. It might be a trick.

May: I believe it is a trick.

Max: So do I.

Drew: Let's find ourselves a table, Brock is almost finished cooking.

As May, Max and Drew went to find a place to sit, Harley looked at them.

Harley: (Thinking) She likes Drew. The perfect target to get May out of the way. But how? What should I do?

After they found their table May spotted Ash's best friend Misty sitting alone at another table.

May: Excuse me for a second.

May got up from her chair.

Max: May. Where are you going?

May: I'll be right back.

At Misty's table

May: Hey Misty what wrong?

Misty: Oh May.

May: Is someone wrong?

Misty: Nothing is wrong. It's just that Ash isn't here.

May: Ash will be here in the morning.

Dawn came to join them.

Misty: I was hoping he would be here instead of doing training in the mountains.

May: He needs it for the Sinnoh League. He'll be fine.

Dawn: Right. No need to worry.

May: Why not join me, Max and Drew at our table?

Misty: Sure.

Dawn: I 'll come too.

When the girls went to the table they found themselves at the table with the Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright.

Misty: Phoenix Wright!

Phoenix: Hi there. Good to see you. Where is Ash?

Max: He went to do some training in the mountains.

Phoenix: Oh.

May: So what brings you here?

Phoenix: Joey watched me being successful on defending somebody in a trial, so he decided to invite me to this party, and I accept.

Drew: What happened?

Phoenix: He was on trial for beating up a cook. But the truth is the cook slipped on a banana peel that he dropped and hit medal objects around him in the kitchen at a restaurant.

Dawn: And you proved it.

Phoenix: I sure did.

Before someone else was going to say something they heard Brock calling.

Brock: The food is ready!

Everybody cheered.

Joey: My hired severs will bring your food to you, so stay seated please!

While eating.

Misty: So who was the prosecutor?

Phoenix: Miles Edgeworth.

May: What is a tough trial?

Phoenix: Yeah. Mr. Edgeworth was really upset after the trial.

Dawn: Wow.

Drew: Brock is a great cook.

Max: It's true.

Joey: Attention everyone!

Everybody stopped taking and looked at Joey.

Joey: I have invite you all here for a special celebration!

Everybody cheered.

Joey: This is a 25th Anniversary of my grandfather's death.

Harley: Grandfather?

Joey: He was a Pokemon Champion in the Sinnoh league.

Joey opened a case and took out a golden trophy.

Joey: This my grandfather's championship trophy.

May: It's beautiful.

Misty: I'm looking forward to see Ash win one.

Dawn: I wish him the best of luck.

Phoenix: He will need more than that to win.

Drew: Excuse me for a moment. I going to the restroom.

Harley: The perfect place to put my plan to action. I better think of one fast..

Misty saw Officer Jenny enter the room and then she saw Brock in front of her.

Misty: Excuse me for a moment.

May: You too Misty?

Dawn: The restroom is over there.

Max: She just going to do what I do to Brock every time he is close to a pretty adult girl.

Brock: There is nothing to worry about. We just celebrating the grandfather of. Ahhh!

Misty: ( Grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away) You should worry about our dessert.

Brock: No not the ear not the ear!

Harley: Officer Jenny? Hey I got a idea. Time for action.

Four minutes later

May: I wonder what taking Drew so long.

Dawn: He'll be back, no need to worry.

Max: Why not go check?

May: Good idea Max.

May went off to find Drew.

Misty: Hey where did May go?

Phoenix: She went to see why Drew hasn't came back yet?

Dawn: Where were you Misty?

Misty: I was just dragging Brock away from Officer Jenny.

Just then there was a scream.

Misty: Did you hear that?

Dawn: Somebody screamed.

Phoenix: Let's check it out.

Max: We better bring Brock and Officer Jenny with us.

With no time to waste Misty, Dawn, Max, Phoenix, Brock, and Officer Jenny went to where the scream came from.

Misty: ( Pointing at the door that leads to the restrooms) In here.

As they opened the door they saw Drew laying face down on the floor.

Misty: Drew?

Brock: He alive, and out cold.

Officer Jenny looked forward and saw May coming out of the women's bathroom and Harley coming out of the Mens restroom.

Jenny: Anyone know what happened to Drew?

Phoenix: It's looks like he was attacked.

Harley: (Pointing at May) She did it! She did it! May attacked Drew! I saw it with m own eyes! I'm your witness.

May: What! Impossible!

Jenny: May you're under arrest.

Officer Jenny put the handcuffs on May's wrists.

Harley: (Thinking) The plan worked. Now I'll win the Pokemon contest for sure. Dawn will be easy to defeat.

Misty: I don't think May did this.

Brock: I'll go call the hospital.

Phoenix: Officer Jenny sorry to interrupt you, but is there going to be a trial for this?

Jenny: Of course there is. Why ask?

Phoenix: I'm an Ace Attorney. And I'll be May's Attorney.

Jenny: OK.

When Jenny exited the room everyone else when to see what was happening.

Joey: What's this.

Jenny: Everybody stand back, this is police business.

Dawn: How long will she be in Jail?

Jenny: She be in for 1 day after tonight.

Harley: One day? It should be longer than that.

Jenny: After that day she will be on trial. She spend 5 years in Prison, if she's found guilty.

Phoenix: I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

When Officer Jenny and May left the mansion everybody else ate their dessert and got up the leave to place.

Joey: Goodbye everyone. Thanks for coming.

Before Misty, Dawn, Max, Brock and Phoenix left Joey stopped them.

Joey: Would any of you like spend the night in my home.

Misty: Sure.

Dawn: Yeah.

Max: Cool.

Brock: Thanks.

Phoenix: I accept.

The next morning

Ash was walking back to the city.

Ash: That was a lot of great training. Wasn't it Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: You and my other Pokemon are a lot stronger than ever!

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Yeah! That Sinnoh league championship is as good as mine!

When Ash reached the city he saw Misty running to him.

Misty: Ash!

Ash: Misty! What's up?

When Misty was close to Ash, she dropped to her knees to rest her legs.

Misty: Ash you won't believe what happened last night at the party.

Ash: Hey Misty. Let's go to the Pokemon center, so you can tell me all about it.

Misty: Good idea.

At the Pokemon center

Ash: So what happened?

Misty: Well two things happened. First when May, Dawn, Drew, Max and I sat down, we found ourselves at a table with Phoenix Wright.

Ash: Phoenix Wright was there too!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: Yeah.

Ash: Man, I wish I was there.

Misty: The second thing that happened was bad.

Ash: Bad?

Misty: We heard a scream from the room the leads to the bathrooms. When we entered the room with Brock and Officer Jenny we saw Drew laying on the floor. He was out cold and alive.

Ash: What happened?

Misty: He was attacked by somebody. We don't know who. Then Harley said May did it.

Ash: May attacked Drew?

Misty: Well That's what Harley said, but none of us expect Officer Jenny believed him.

Ash: So May was blamed for that.

Misty: Yes. After that Officer Jenny arrested her.

Ash: May is in Jail!

Misty: Yes. Tomorrow she will be on trial. And Phoenix Wright will be her Attorney.

Ash: I'm sure Phoenix will pull it off.

Misty: But we need evidences and I'll need you to help Phoenix defend May.

Ash: Why me? I don't think I'm a good defender.

Misty: You owe her a favor, since she helped you save Pikachu from Team Rocket.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu.

Misty: It looks like Pikachu remembers.

Ash: I'll do it Misty. Anything for a friend.

Misty: Great. I'll go look for clues, you check in the hotel closest to the courtroom.

Ash: Where's everyone else?

Misty: Max, Brock and Dawn are at the hospital waiting a report on Drew's situation.

In another part of the city

Man: Hey guys the news is on!

On the big TV screen

Reporter: News flash. Pokemon coordinator Drew has been attacked by someone from behind during a party at Joey Hanson's mansion. He was found laying face down in a room that leads to the restrooms. Fellow coordinator Haley said he was attacked by Pokemon coordinator May who lost to Drew in the Pokemon grand festival in Hoenn. May as been taken to the Local Prison while Drew was taken to the Hospital. May will be on trial tomorrow with Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright as her defender. We'll have a full report of Drew's situation later on.

Watching the news was Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

Miles: Phoenix is a Attorney again. Wha...

Miles was interrupted by another Prosecutor Klavier Gavin.

Miles: Klavier!

Klavier: Hi. Sorry to interrupt you, but do you think they should have used a lie detector on her?

Miles: Yeah.

Klavier: Maybe if you were the Prosecution in this trial and win you will avenge your lost to Phoenix in your previous trial.

Miles: I love to Klavier. And I am a fan of Drew's. But I'm taking a trip to Jotho for awhile. So why don't you avenge my loss for me.

Klavier: I would love to on one condition.

Miles: Anything.

Klavier: If I win you can tell me about your trip.

Miles: It's a deal.

Klavier: Then it's settled. Prepare yourself Phoenix. May will be in prison for 5 years.

Later in May's Jail Cell

May: My Pokemon and ribbons. I'll lose them all.

Inmates from others cells were listening

Inmate#1: Don't get too sobbing about it.

Inmate#2: Yea your have them back in about 50 years.

Ten inmates from nearby cells laughed until one of May's cell mates stopped them.

Cell Mate#1: Shut up!

May started to be scared.

Cell Mate#1: Sorry May I didn't mean to scare you.

Cell Mate#2: He was just trying to stand up for you.

May: Thanks. Who are you guys anyway?

Cell Mate#1: I'm David Jones, I'm here for armed robbery.

Cell Mate#2: My name is Robert Craver. I'm here for smugging cocaine from Sinnoh to Jotho.

David: So why are you here?

May: Somebody attacked my contest rival and friend Drew. And my other contest rival Harley said it was me. But I didn't do it.

Robert: How long will you be here? I'm in for 4 years.

David: 10 years for my crime.

May: Tomorrow is my trial. If Phoenix Wright doesn't prove that I'm innocent I'll be in here for 5 years.

Before Robert could say anything Officer Jenny went across the cell blocks.

Jenny: It's visiting hours!

Inmate#3: Oh boy. Could I visit Vermont City?

Inmates from cells next door laughed.

Robert: He's a joker.

Jenny arrived at May's cell.

Jenny: May you have a visitor.

When May looked to see who the visitor was. She was surprised. It's Misty.

May: Misty!

Misty: Hi.

May: I'm glad you came to visit.

Misty: That's what friends are for.

David and Robert moved closer to her.

David: Hey it's Misty! I'm so happy to finally meet you.

Robert: Hi Misty.

May: You people know each other?

David: My son defeated her 3rd sister Lily for the Cascade badge.

Misty: He was good.

Robert: But my son fought Misty and lost.

Misty: Don't worry May. I'll go back to the Mansion and try to find clues and evidences to prove you're innocent.

May: Thanks.

Misty: By the way Ash will team up with Phoenix Wright to help you.

May: You mean I have two attorneys?

Misty: A dream team of attorneys like O.J. Simpson had.

May: Okay.

Misty: Well I better go now.

May: Okay. Thanks for visiting.

Misty left the Police Station.

David: I do believe they have a chance to win.

Robert: You will be free to go in the end.

May: Really?

David: Before we were caught, we watched you in your contests.

Robert: Win or lose you were great.

May: Thanks.

6:00 P.M. At the Hotel.

Phoenix: Do you believe you can find the evidences we need to win the trial?

Misty: I'll do what I can.

Ash: Good luck Misty.

Misty: You too Ash.

Dawn: How's dinner going?

Brock: It's ready.

Max: I think we should turn in for the night after we eat.

Phoenix: Good idea.

The next day at the Police Station

David: Good morning Robert and May.

Robert: Good morning David.

David: What wrong May?

Robert: Did you sleep well?

May: I did. Today is the day of the trial.

Just then Officer Jenny came to May's cell, but before she did anything May spoke.

May: ( Standing up) I'm ready to go.

Jenny: So you know that today is your trial.

May: Yes.

While May was walking out of the Station the other inmates looked at her without saying a word.

May: ( Thinking) I hope Drew is OK. He'll tell us who framed me.

Jenny: Attention everyone! I want all of you to have your TV's on, because May's trial is today. So I request that you all watch it!

Inmate#4: Better do what she saids boys. This would be entertaining.

Inmate#5: If May was framed, I like to know who did it and why.

All TVs in every Jail Cell was turned on.

At the courtroom

Phoenix: It time.

Everybody was talking until the Judge hit his table with his gavel to stop the talking and begin the trial.

Judge: Quiet please. Court is now in session. We shall begin the trial of May.

Phoenix: The defense is ready.

Klavier: The prosecution is ready too your honor.

Judge: Very well then let's begin. The defendant is accused of a violent attack on Drew. It's so sad and strange that someone age 10 can cause an act of violence.

Klavier: Indeed it is your honor. According to the autopsy report he had a couple of injuries to the back of his head, no brain damage, his arm was bleeding and some injuries to the chest. The damage should sentences to life in prison.

Phoenix: Objection! Officer Jenny said May will be in Jail for 5 years if Mr. Gavin defeat me in this trial.

Judge: That is acceptable. Do you have anything to say in defense Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes. There is no way May could have done that. She's not strong enough and there is no blood on her gloves. She haven't wash them yet.

Klavier: How did you know?

Phoenix: I was at the party, where the crime took place. I heard a

Klaiver: Objection! There is a song about spaceships.

People were chatting about that.

Judge: (Hitting the desk three times with his gavel) Order Order Order! This is no time for music! Objection denied!

Klaiver: Sorry your honor I got carried away. I just that...

Judge: Drop the subject! Continue your story Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Sure. I heard a scream somewhere in the mansion, so me May's friends that were at the party and Officer Jenny went to where Drew was found. A few second later May went out the bathroom. So there no way she did it.

Klaiver: Objection! You forgotten that May and Drew are rivals in Pokemon contests.

Judge: That's a possible reason to attack someone.

Phoenix: Your honor. Can my partner Ash Ketchum say something in defense about that?

Judge: No problem. You may speak now Mr. Ketchum.

Ash: Maybe so, but Drew is not mean to May. She might have been mad at him before, that is in the past. Drew given May roses. Even after May's first contest lost to Drew. They are friends.

Judge: That's seems like a reason to go free.

Klaiver: Objection! You just making that up!

Ash: Objection! It's true! May and I traveled together with her bother and a friend in Hoenn and Kanto. I saw it happen. May show the court one the roses Drew gave to you.

May shows one of her roses.

Ash: Ha! So that means she didn't do it.

Klaiver: She must have used her Pokemon.

Phoenix: Objection! All Pokeballs were in a storage room for safe keeping. Nobody went up there, until they left the mansion.

Klaiver: Could I ask Ash a question your honor?

Judge: I don't see why not.

Ash: Ask away.

Klaiver: Since your Pikachu will never go in it's Pokeball. Where was it Mr. Ketchum?

Ash: I wasn't at the party.

Judge: Since you wasn't there, I guess there is nothing else that Ash can do. You may leave now.

Phoenix: Ash is my partner, he helping me on defending May in the trial.

Judge: Do you have anything else to say Mr. Ketchum?

Ash: The defense like to call it's first witness.

Judge: Yes. It's time for the witness's testimony.

Ash: For our first witness I call Brock.

Brock enters the courtroom.

Judge: Witness state your name and occupation.

Brock: My name is Brock Slate. I'm a Pokemon breeder and the oldest son of the Pewter City's Gym Leader. I'm May's friend.

Judge: OK witness begin your testimony.

Brock: I was the chef at the party. I was preparing the dessert, when I heard someone screaming. So I went to see what it was and there was Drew on the floor face down. While May was being taken in Prison I called the hospital to pick up Drew.

Phoenix: I'm ready for the cross examine.

Klaiver: I am too.

Judge: You may begin your cross examine Mr. Gavin.

Ash: Hold it! Why can't we go first?

Judge: Mr. Slate is your witness.

Ash: That makes sense.

Klavier: When did you first met May?

Brock: In Hoenn. She was with Ash and her brother Max.

Klavier: Was she ever doing any violent during your travels with her?

Brock: Of course not.

Klavier: No more questions for now your honor.

Judge: OK Mr. Wright. It's your turn now.

Phoenix: Is it true that you was with Ash, May and Max when Ash went to win Battle Frontier symbols?

Brock: Yes. But we went home after the Hoenn league was over.

Phoenix: When did you traveled with them?

Brock: May was with Ash, Misty and Max leaving Pallet town, and when I met with them I came along.

Phoenix: Can Mr. Ketchum speak your honor?

Judge: Surely.

Ash: I just want to say that everything Brock said is true.

Phoenix: No more questions.

Judge: Very well then Mr. Slate you may now leave the courtroom.

Brock: Thanks.

Judge: Mr. Gavin it's your turn to call a witness.

Klavier: For my first witness I call Jeff Johnson.

Jeff enters the courtroom

Judge: All right witness state your name and occupation.

Jeff: My name is Jeff Johnson. I'm a market worker..

Judge: Begin your testimony.

Jeff: Joey Hanson is a friend of mine. When he heard about my day off he invited me to the party. Everything looked normal until the scream.

Judge: Mr. Wright you may now begin your cross examine.

Phoenix: Do you know the defendant May?

Jeff: No. Not really. I wasn't with them at the party.

Phoenix: Have you ever any Pokemon contests before?

Jeff: I have. But I didn't see any contest that May was in.

Phoenix: No more questions your honor.

Judge: Okay. Do you any questions Mr. Ketchum.

Ash: Just one.

Klavier: Objection! It's my turn!

Phoenix: Objection! Ash is allow th speak when I'm out of questions for the witness!

Klavier: That's not true!

Judge: ( Hitting the desk three times with his gavel) Order! Order! Mr. Ketchum will speak now. Wait your turn Mr. Gavin.

Klaiver: Yes your honor.

Ash: As I was saying. Why didn't you see any Pokemon contests with May?

Jeff: I was at work. I usually clean the house on weekends.

Ash: What about your wife?

Jeff: I'm not married. I live alone.

Judge: That's a shame. Any more questions Mr. Ketchum?

Ash: Enough for now.

Judge: Okay. Mr. Gavin it's your turn now.

Klavier: Witness did you ever see May before?

Jeff: Last time I saw May see was handcuffed and taken out of the mansion by Officer Jenny. I didn't seen her before that night.

Klavier: Was that the only time you seen her Mr. Johnson?

Jeff: Yep.

Klaiver: No more questions.

Judge: Very well. The defense may call their next witness.

Ash: Our next witness is Max.

Max entered the courtroom.

Klavier: You have a child as a witness? You got to be crazy.

People started to laugh.

Judge: (Hitting his desk three times with his gavel) Order! Order in the court! Witness state your name and occupation.

Max: I'm Max. I'm May little brother.

Judge: Begin your testimony witness.

Max: May leave the table to go to the restroom. She didn't go out until she was done. Drew was already on the ground when May went out.

Judge: Mr. Gavin you may begin your cross examine.

Klavier: When did you start traveling?

Max: When Ash and May came home.

Klaiver: Was there any act of violence in her life that you saw or heard?

Max: Never.

Klavier: (Thinking) Man this is getting tough I hope my next and final witness can help me win.

Judge: Anything wrong Mr. Gavin?

Klavier: No. No more questions.

Judge: Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examine.

Phoenix: Is it true that you were the navigator of the team?

Max: (Pulling out his Pokenav) Here is the proof.

Phoenix: What reaction did you have when May was arrested?

Max: Very sad.

Phoenix: Do you believe that May was framed?

Klavier: Objection! You can't ask that question!

Judge: Objection denied! You can ask any question.

Klavier: Shoot!

Judge: Answer the question Max.

Max: I believe so.

Phoenix: Any idea who?

Max: Not yet. Someone is looking for the evidences to prove May's innocent.

Phoenix: No more questions your honor.

Judge: Okay. It's Mr. Ketchum's turn start his cross examine.

Ash: I have nothing to ask your honor.

Judge: Well then Mr. Gavin shall call his next witness.

At the mansion

**Knock Knock Knock**

Joey: Just a minute.

Joey opens the door and sees Misty.

Joey: Misty. What can I do for you?

Misty: Can I check the crime scene? I looking for clues and evidences to prove once and all that May's innocent.

Joey: Sure come in.

Misty: Thanks.

Misty went to the scene of the crime and found a scrapbook with Harley's name on it.

Misty: I wonder what's inside.

Misty looked though the pages, until she found a picture of May with a skull and crossbones written above it.

Misty: Why would Harley do that? Perhaps he hates May for some reason. Maybe he did it and frame May.

Misty left the crime scene.

Joey: So did you find anything?

Misty: Yeah. I found Harley's scrapbook and look at this.

Joey look at the skull and crossbones above a picture of May.

Joey: That looks like a sign of hatred to me.

Misty: I better go to the courtroom and show this to the trial.

Joey: You better hurry. The prosecution's second witness just left the courtroom. Both sides are down to their last witness.

Misty quickly ran out of the mansion.

Back at the courtroom

Judge: Alright. The defense can now call it's final witness.

Ash: For our final witness I call Dawn.

Dawn entered the courtroom

Judge: Okay witness state your name and occupation.

Dawn: I'm Dawn. I'm a Pokemon coordinator in Sinnoh. And May's friend.

Judge: Now witness begin your testimony.

Dawn: I went to the party that day to have fun. May was with me when we arrived. When Drew was found I saw May being scared on how he looked while laying on the floor.

Judge: Is that's all you will say.

Dawn: That's correct your honor.

Judge: Mr. Gavin you may begin your cross examine.

Klavier: Witness when was the first time you met May?

Dawn: When she arrived in Sinnoh.

Klavier: May came here?

Dawn: Yep.

Klavier: Was there any madness between her and Drew?

Dawn: No. Drew didn't come with her.

Klavier: Did she ever got mad?

Dawn: Just once.

Klavier: That's proves she can be violent your honor.

Judge: That a good point.

Ash: Objection! You don't even know why she was mad! And besides there was no act of violence.

Klavier: Then why was she mad? Mr. Ketchum!

Judge: (hitting hid desk with his gavel three times) Order! Order! I want order! Let the witness answer your question Mr. Gavin.

Klavier: Yes your honor.

Dawn: Well we went to a restaurant. We had to defeat the host in a Pokemon battle to eat there. When we got in we learn that all the food was stolen, and May got angry. It scared me.

Klavier: Did she do any act of violence?

Dawn: No. She called out one of her Pokemon to track down the thieves.

Klavier: No more questions your honor.

Judge: Does the defense have any questions?

Phoenix: Is it true that you and May were in a Pokemon contest for the Wallace cup?

Dawn: Yes.

Phoenix: How far did you two go?

Dawn: It was me and her in the finals. And I won. It was my 2nd badge.

Phoenix: What did May did after the battle?

Dawn Nothing. She wasn't upset.

Phoenix: No more question your honor.

Judge: Okay. Do you have anything to say Mr. Ketchum.

Ash: No.

Judge: Then Mr. Gavin call your last witness.

Phoenix: We got to think hard for this one Ash.

Klavier: I call my final witness Harley.

Harley entered the courtroom

Ash: ( Thinking) Oh no Harley. If we don't think of something May is screwed.

Judge: Okay witness state your name and occupation.

Harley: My name is Harley. I'm also a Pokemon coordinator. And May's rival.

Klavier: Perfect. With you I can't lose.

Judge: Don't talk until the witness begin his testimony Mr. Gavin.

Klavier: Right.

Harley: I too was at the party that night. Everything just normal. We all were having a good time.

Phoenix: Hold it! You were suppose to talk about the crime!

Judge: Mr. Wright is right witness.

Harley: I was just getting there. Now as I was saying I was leaving the restroom, then I saw Drew. When I was about to let him past, May attacked him from behind. I saw the whole thing. It scared me, so I went back in the restroom to hide from her.

Judge: Okay. Mr. Wright you may now begin your cross examine.

Phoenix: Why were hiding from her?

Harley: I was afraid she would attack me next. She gone mad. She gone crazy. She was insane!

Phoenix: Did you go to the Hospital to see Drew?

Harley: No. I was busy training my Pokemon.

Phoenix: Is it true that you were being nice to May?

Harley: Of course.

Ash: Objection! He pretend to be nice to her!

Phoenix: (Thinking) Maybe Ash have some ideas of his own to claim victory in this trial.

Klaiver: Objection! You have no proof.

Ash: Neither do you!

Judge: (Hitting his desk with his gavel three times) That's enough! Any more questions Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: No your honor.

Judge: You may begin your cross examine Mr. Ketchum.

Ash: What did you do when you left the Mansion?

Harley: When I got my Pokemon back, I went to the hotel.

Ash: You mean the hotel closest to this courtroom?

Harley: Yes.

Phoenix: We were in there too.

Judge: Sounds interesting.

Ash: What room you were in?

Harley: Room 13 on the first floor.

Judge: Tell us what room you were in Defense.

Ash: Phoenix and I were in room 30 on the second floor.

Judge: Okay enough with that. Any more questions on this case Mr. Ketchum?

Ash: Witness what did you do at the party before the crime?

Harley: I was just having my food. I was surprised that Officer Jenny came to the party.

Ash: No more questions your honor. Sorry Phoenix.

Phoenix: I guess Misty is our last hope, If she found evidence.

Judge: It's time for your cross examine Mr. Gavin.

Klavier: Witness was May mad at you a lot?

Harley: Yeah. In fact I played a recording of May's child life story from his brother. After May was so mad she did say, "Max I will kill you!"

Klavier: Was she in total rage?

Harley: Yep. Enough to do a violent attack. So it's clear that May did cause violence.

Klavier: (Playing a air guitar) Yes. This trial victory is as good as mine. Your loss is avenged Edgeworth.

Judge: That's a good reason to be violent. Any objections Defense?

Ash: (Thinking) What can I do?

Phoenix: (Thinking) This can't be happening, I going lose a trial to Gavin.

Klavier: (Still playing a air guitar) The Prosecution rest this case. I don't think the Defense can object.

Judge: Then I shall call my ver...

Te Judge was interrupted by a girls voice.

Voice: Hold it!

Everybody looked to see who it was. Truly is was Misty.

Ash: Misty is here!

Misty: Am I too late?

Ash: No. You made just in time.

Judge: What going on here?

Misty: Sorry for the interruption your honor, but I have something that proves May is innocent.

Klavier: Objection! Your honor she can't interfere with this trial! Besides the Defense have no more witnesses! I request that you tell the security to take this intruder out of here.

Misty: I'm not a intruder!

Judge: (Hitting his desk with his gavel three times) Order Order I must have Order! Both Objection and request denied. I'm letting her tell us what she knows.

Klavier: No. Don't do it!

Judge: I'm the Judge! What I say goes in this courtroom!

Klavier: Drat. I gotta think of a good Objection.

Judge : Now young lady. Before you show us your evidences state your name and occupation.

Misty: I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City. I am a Water Pokemon trainer, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and May's friend.

Klavier: Objection! If your the Gym Leader, then why are you not at the Gym?

Judge: The girl haven't shown us what she has yet. Objection denied. Show us what you have Miss. Waterflower.

Misty: I was at the party too. I don't May did it. So while the Prosecution's second witness was here I went back to the Mansion and found this at the crime scene.

Klavier: But that's just a scrapbook.

Phoenix: What is she thinking?

Judge: Please explain how this scrapbook can prove May is innocent.

Harley: Obviously it can't.

Klavier: (Playing a air guitar) Ha! There's no way I can lose to a girl with a scrapbook..

Misty: ( Holding up the photo album) Look at the cover it has Harley's name on it.

Harley: That's mine. I thought for sure I had it with me, when I left the mansion. Can I have back now?

Judge: I guess so.

Ash: Objection! Your honor I believe Misty found something inside the scrapbook that proves May is innocent.

Misty: I did your honor.

Judge: Then you may open it.

Harley: But.

Phoenix: Remember what the Judge said about what goes.

Misty: (Opening the album) Look at this page. It's a picture of May with a skull and crossbones above it. A mark of hatred to me. Well Harley do have something to say?

Harley: Do something Mr. Gavin!

Klavier: There's nothing I can do. I can just say that a nice drawing.

Judge: Answer the question Harley!

Harley: Nooooooooooooo!

Phoenix: Huh?

Harley: ( Thinking) I can't this is it. My names as a coordinator is gone for 5 years.

Klavier: Hey Harley. Are you okay!

Harley: Alright you win. I did attacked Drew. I did to frame May.

Ash: And it that?

Harley: Well there's another Pokemon contest coming up. I thought May and Drew out of the way, I would win the contest for sure. I would no problem defeating Dawn.

Ash: How would you know that?

Harley: May, Drew and I were in more contests than she was. We have more experiences then she does. That's what I heard.

Ash: You mean you still hate May?

Harley: Yes.

Misty: Why?

Harley: It all started when I first met Ash, Brock, May and Max on a boat heading to Izabe Island where another contest was taking place. I met her with Ash, Brock and Max. When I shown her my Cacurne she checked her Pokedex to learn about it. It offend me! I can't believe she didn't know about it! Then she said my Cacurne was scary. It offend me more. After I offer them homemade cookies, she said they were not half bad. I was offend again. That was the last straw! I wouldn't be so mad, if she knew about my Cacurne, she said it wasn't scary and said that my cookies were awesome instead.

A/N: Harley's story came the episode A Cacurne For The Worse.

Harley: And she beat me in every contest we both were in. Even in the grand festival in Hoenn and Kanto.

Phoenix: So you declined to violently attack Drew and frame May so they won't make to the nest contest and would have your revenge on May.

Harley: Yes.

Judge: Do you have any further Objections for all of this Mr. Gavin.

Klavier: No. I admit defeat.

Ash: The defense rest it's case your honor.

Judge: The here is my verdict. The court finds the defendant May NOT GUITY!

The people in the courtroom cheered.

Ash: Victory!

Misty smiled and looked at Ash.

Phoenix: Done.

Klavier: Harley just been handcuffed and been taken to Prison.

Judge: Court adjourned.

The Judge hit his desk with his gavel once.

At the Hotel on the second floor.

May: I like to thank all of you for defending me.

Ash: Yeah.

Phoenix: No problem.

May: And thanks for finding the evidences to discover the truth Misty.

Misty: I was glad to help. Beside it was me who told Ash to help Phoenix defend you.

May: Really?

Ash: It was to return the favor.

Brock: Lunch is ready!

While having lunch they watched a news report on the TV.

Reporter: Top story. Pokemon Coordinator May was found not guilty for violent attack on fellow Coordinator Drew. The real attacker was Pokemon Coordinator Harley who was just taken to the Local Prison. Officer Jenny gave a 10 year sentence for the violent attack and framing someone else. We also learned that Drew is okay, but he is unable to make it to the contest. We will have a interview with Drew tonight.

May; I can't wait to see that.

On the first floor of the Hotel

Klavier: (With his cell phone) Sorry Miles Edgeworth. It was just.

Miles interrupted him.

Miles: (On the cell phone) I know. I saw the trail on TV. I'll forgive you on one condition.

Klavier Anything just name it.

Miles: Stay in the hotel for a while, and when I get back I'll tell you about my time in Jotho in the lobby.

Klavier: Deal.

At the hospital in Drew's room

Reporter: So Drew any comments on the trial?

Drew: I'm just glad that the truth has been revealed to the trial. I'm also happy that May was found innocent. And like to thanks Misty, Ash and Phoenix for saving May for a 5 year Jail sentence.

Reporter: How is your condition/

Drew: I'm okay. But it take some time for my arm to fully heal, so I won't be the make it to the contest.

Reporter: Are you mad about it?

Drew: I'm only mad at Harley for what he did to me and Framing May. I'm just sad for not being in the contest. I was looking forward on going against May again, and perhaps battle Dawn.

Reporter: Well that's the e...

Back at the Hotel in the girls room.

May turned off the TV.

May: Sorry, but I need some sleep to be ready for the contest.

Misty: The contest is in 2 days you both have time.

Dawn: Misty is right. We'll go to the Pokemon center tomorrow. No need to worry.

May: Yeah.

Two days later

Momoan: And the winner of of the Pokemon contest is May!

Max: She did it!

The crowd cheered

Dawn: Great battle May.

May: Thanks Dawn.

At sunset

Phoenix: That was a amazing battle.

May: Glad you liked it.

Phoenix: Sometimes I wish I was a Pokemon coordinator, being in these contests it's fun.

Ash: But not easy to win.

Phoenix: I know I know.

Brock: Are you sad that you lost Dawn?

Dawn: No. Why ask?

Brock: It was your chance to win your 5th ribbon.

Misty: And now you and May are tied with 4 ribbon.

Max: I wonder where Harley's Pokemon and ribbons are.

Just then they a familiar voice behind them.

Voice: That doesn't matter he might get used to be in Prison.

May: Drew!

Drew: Hey guys.

Ash: How are you feeling?

Drew: Much better. My woulds healed faster than the doctors thought.

Phoenix: When did you leave the Hospital?

Drew: 30 minutes after the contest ended.

Dawn: Glad to see that you're okay.

Drew: So am I. And May this is for you.

Drew gave May a rose.

May: Thanks.

Drew: Well I should be going now.

Dawn: Where?

Drew: Don't know. But I know that we will meet again.

Drew walks off.

May: Bye!

The next day

Misty: So where are going from here Phoenix?

Phoenix: To Kanto I going to tell your families that you're fine.

Ash: You don't have to.

Brock: I sure they watched the trial.

Phoenix: Then I just tell them that you said hi.

Misty: Great.

Phoenix board a plane and it flew off, while Ash and co. waved goodbye.

Ash: Now let's go to the Sinnoh League.

Brock: The Sinnoh League is in 5 weeks.

Misty: You still have a lot of time to train your Pokemon.

Narrator: Now that May is out of Prison and their friend left our heroes head out to their adventure. Wait. What happen to Team Rocket?

Somewhere in the mountains

Jessie: We made it.

James: Finally.

Meowth: Now let's get dat Pikachu.

Jessie: Something wrong. I don't see them.

James: They left here Jessie.

Meowth: Wat? No it can't be!

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket mess things up again.

The End


End file.
